gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative
|Kidō Senshi Gandamu Naratibu}} is an anime film that takes place a year after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Synopsis U.C. 0097, one year after the opening of "Laplace's Box". Despite the revelation of the Universal Century Charter that acknowledges the existence and rights of Newtypes, the framework of the world has not been greatly altered. The conflict later dubbed the "Laplace Incident" is thought to have ended with the downfall of the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves. In its final battle, two full psycho-frame mobile suits displayed power beyond human understanding. The white unicorn and the black lion were sealed away to remove this danger from people's consciousness, and they should now be completely forgotten. However, the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03, which disappeared two years earlier, is now about to show itself in the Earth Sphere once more. A golden phoenix… named Phenex.Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Teaser Characters Miracle Children * Jona Basta * Michele Luio * Rita Bernal Earth Federation * Mauri * Escola Goeda Shezarr Unit * Iago Haakana * Franco * Amaja * Delao * Pavel * Taman * Averaev Luio & Co. * Woomin Luio * Brick Teclato * Stephanie Luio Republic of Zeon * Zoltan Akkanen * Erika Yugo * Monaghan Bakharov * Marga Mineva Faction * Mineva Lao Zabi * Banagher Links * Suberoa Zinnerman * Flaste Schole * Takuya Irei Anti Earth Union Group * Quattro Bajeena Civilian * Martha Vist Carbine Mechanics Luio & Co. Mobile Weapons *RX-9 Narrative Gundam **RX-9/A Narrative Gundam A-Packs **RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs **RX-9/C Narrative Gundam C-Packs *MSK-008 Dijeh Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex *RGM-96Xs Jesta (Shezarr Type) *RGM-89D-ESC Jegan Type D Escort Type *FD-03 Gustav Karl *RAS-96 Anksha *RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) *RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) Vehicles and Support Units *Clop-class *Dogosse Giar-class *Irish-class *Type 89 Base Jabber Republic of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein *NZ-999 II Neo Zeong *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Erika Custom) Vehicles and Support Units *Gulltoppr Mineva Faction Mobile Weapons *ARX-014S Silver Bullet Suppressor Vehicles and Support Units *Garencieres Junior Flashback *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *MSA-003 Nemo *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *PMX-003 The-O *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RMS-106 Hizack *RX-93 ν Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Poster.jpg |Promotional poster Gundam NT Chinese Poster.jpg|Chinese poster, illustrated by Sejoon Kim Narrative Cover.jpg|DVD Cover Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Blu Ray jacket.jpg |Blu Ray jacket Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Trailer Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) - English Trailer Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Teaser Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) - English Teaser Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Preview Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Long Trailer Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Initial 23-Minute Streaming (EN.HK.TW.KR.FR Sub) Mobile Suit Gundam NT (Narrative) Initial 23-Minute Streaming (EN Dub) Music *Main Theme: Narrative by SawanoHiroyuki［nZK］:LiSA *Insert Songs: Cage (NTv) by SawanoHiroyuki nZK :Tielle, Vigilante by mpi & Gemie Trivia This section is currently updating. Continuity Notes Errors See also *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 *Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Novel) *Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Manga) References External links *Official announcement *Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Official Website *MAHQ ja:機動戦士ガンダムUC